


Plot

by LittleTortillaDaddy



Series: Here in My Heart [5]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Bribery, Child Fíli, Dwarf Courting, Fluff, Gen, Hobbit Courting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 12:24:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11600580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleTortillaDaddy/pseuds/LittleTortillaDaddy
Summary: Fíli and Lobelia plot to Bilbo and Dis properly courting.





	Plot

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I neither own 'The Hobbit' nor am I profiting off this.

Fíli swirls his fingers through the remaining butter and jam on his plate. Lobelia tilts the jar downward in clear invitation: no spoons or knives or adult supervision. He can dig right in. 

“Am I allowed to know about dwarf courting now?” 

He focuses on some jam under his nails. “You show them skills. Invite them to the forge or your market stall.”

Toy makers do best, because children are naturally drawn to them. The jewelers are careful about which works they display. A scribe displays all their work to show their improvements. Miners display their favorite findings from work. Chefs invite their potential suitor over during rushes to let them see how valued their food is.  


It appears that Bilbo has no desire for jewelry. The Shire has no mines or hidden riches. Amad cooks mainly sweets and soups, though Bilbo seems to value any food. 

“We’ve little usage for jewelry or other fancy things. Like all Hobbits, Bilbo has a deep love for families and fauntlings; watching her love and dote on her children and being allowed to do the same is part of their courting. It shows trust.” 

He shrugs, missing the smile Lobelia gives him. “We like her. How does a hobbit court?” 

“Every flower has a meaning, which we use to express our feelings to the other. The flowers can be used for invitations, rejections, assurance of love or goodbyes. Flowers begin our courting – from there, we use food and learn about the other. Meet the other one’s family.” 

“How do we make Amad and Bilbo start courting?” 

“You cannot force a courting, but we can push them along. Hamfast can teach her about flowers. Do you think they’d allow you to spend a night here?” 

“Will there be more jam?” 

“There will be plenty.”


End file.
